Just Takes Time
by SkySabin96
Summary: DG and Cain fall for one another after DG becomes determined to help Cain overcome his past and open up to her.
1. Who I Am

(**I do not own Tin Man or any of the songs in this story.)**

If I live to be a hundred  
And never see the seven wonders  
Thatll be alright  
If I dont make it to the big leagues  
If I never win a grammy  
Im gonna be just fine  
cause I know exactly who I am

I am rosemarys granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My mommas still my biggest fan  
Sometimes Im clueless and Im clumsy  
But Ive got friends that love me  
And they know just where I stand  
Its all a part of me  
And thats who I am

DG stood looking out over Finaqua. She had been in the O.Z for 2 months and it had finally sunk in that this was her home now. At first when she arrived, she felt out of place. But after a while she began to feel more at home.

Plus it helped to have her best friends and her sister there to help make the transition easier. Az had become the best big sister and no trace of the witch could be found. Glitch and Raw acted like they always did. Although Gltich had gotten his brain back but his Ambrose side wasn't as strong as his Glitch side.

Now Wyatt Cain on the other hand was a totally different subject for DG. She spent more time with him than anyone. It seemed like when he was opening up to her more, something would happen and then he would close himself up again.

DG could sense that something was off about him, like something was bothering him. But no matter how hard she tried, he wouldn't tell her.

DG had always had strong feelings for Cain when she met him. But they began to blossom even more. She started to want to help him. To comfort him. But until he decided to let her help, she could only stand by and watch as he continued to shut her out.

She walked back inside her room and grabbed her jacket. She was supposed to meet Cain at the stables in ten minutes for their afternoon ride. That had become one of the things that they had started doing together.


	2. Ordinary

**(I do not own Tin Man or any of the songs in this story. Just so there is no confusion, the songs in this story are supposed to fit in with the chapter through the lyrics.)(Ordinary by Train)**

Whose eyes am I behind  
I don't recognize anything that I see  
Whose skin is this design  
I don't want this to be the way that you see me  
I don't understand anything anymore  
In this world that I'm tired of  
Is taking me right up these walls  
That I climb up  
To get to your story  
It's anything but ordinary  
And when the world is on its knees with me its fine  
And when I come to the rescue I get nothing but left behind  
Everybody seems to be getting what they need where's mine  
'Cause your what I need so very but I'm anything but ordinary

Wyatt Cain was saddling in his horse while he waited on DG. He was tired but he wasn't going to let that stop his and DG's ride.

Ever since DG had rescued him from his tin prison, he had been plagued with dark dreams about that suit. He would feel like he was surrounded by darkness and he would begin to feel claustrophobic, which then he would wake up to find himself in bed and not in the suit.

He had hoped that they would go away but they continued. No matter how much the dreams bothered him, he refused to tell anyone. Not even the one person he cared about more than anything since he got out of that suit. DG.

He hated to keep it from her cause he could tell she wanted to help. But since he had always been a private person, he kept his problems to himself.

His and DGs relationship had blossomed into something more over their journey. When she had gotten kidnapped by the sorceress and the seeker, both times he was hot on their trail trying to find her. He wouldn't rest until she was safe.

When she had discovered that he was alive she seemed so happy to see him. It sort of shocked him when she hugged him, but it made him feel like he was wanted again. Then when they found her outside the grey gale, he didn't want to let her go when he hugged her.

The one moment that stuck out to him about their relationship was the day of the eclispe. After she gave Raw and Glitch their pep talks, Cain and DG were alone. He could tell she was scared and he was scared for her. He took her into his arms to let her know that she was not alone in this fight, that he was there for her. Then after the battle, he was so happy to see that she had made it and that she had been reunited with her family.

The stable door suddenly opened which made him look up. There she was, his DG.


	3. Your's to Hold

**(I do not own any of these songs or Tin Man) (Yours to Hold by Skillet)**

I see you standing here  
But you're so far away  
Starving for your attention  
You don't even know my name  
You're going through so much  
But I know that I could be the one to hold you

Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold

Once the horses were saddled, DG and Cain rode out of the stables. They galloped around the lakes of Finaqua, Cain in the lead on his white stallion and DG behind him on her brown and white paint.

Once they reached the far side of the lake, they slowed the horses down and rode until they found their usual spot. They tethered their horses to a nearby tree and went and sat by the lake.

Cain took off his duster and his hat and sat it next to them, which grabbed DG's attention. She couldn't help but admire Cain. He was a very handsome man. He had broad shoulders and a very muscular frame which could be seen when he wasn't wearing his duster. And without his hat, she could see his blonde hair and his icy blue eyes.

His eyes was one of the things that DG loved about him. They were so bright, but behind their brightness was intensity and mystery. That was the first part of him that she had fallen in love with.

DG quickly pushed that thought to the back of her mind. Yes. She had fallen in love with Wyatt Cain. But, she knew that he would never feel the same way. He would never want some spoiled princess, and not to mention she was about his son's age.

The only thing that DG could do was kept her feelings silent and maintain their friendship.

DG looked at Cain and saw that he had circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept. That's when she noticed that he also looked exhausted.

"Cain? Are you ok? You look tired.", DG asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine Deege. How were your lessons with Tutor today?", Cain replied, quickly changing the subject. DG hated when he done that.

"They were fine. Now he is teaching me how to manipulate different elements. First we are going to work on water. Tutor says that is the easiest one to learn.", she explained.

"That sounds good.", Cain replied. He kind of turned his head a little bit and looked in the opposite direction.

"Cain. What's going on. I can tell when you are hiding something from me. I wish you would just tell me.", DG told him.

Cain let out long breath, "Deege…".


	4. Savin' Me

**(I do not own Tin Man or any of the songs in the story.) (Im sorry my chapters are so short, I can't seem to make them any longer.) (Savin Me by Nickelback)**

Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

When Cain and DG rode out of the stables, Cain felt a rush of freedom. He always felt like that when he was with DG. He looked over at DG, who had a huge smile across her face as her horse galloped through the field. Her hair blowing in the breeze.

When they found their spot, they secured the horses, then sat down on the bank. It was warm out today so Cain decided to take his duster and hat off. DG settled down next to him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her soft blue eyes were looking out over the lake. She was beautiful. He had an urge to pull her into his arms and hold her. However he resisted the urge.

He knew that they could never be. She probably wouldn't want an old Tin Man with demons. DG probably wanted to be with a young handsome duke. Plus her parents would never allow it another thing was he was older than her. He had nothing to offer her.

Her question brought him out of deep thought.

"Cain? Are you ok? You look tired.", DG asked in a concerned tone.

That was something he didn't want her to ask. He didn't want her to know that he was having nightmares that scared him. He didn't want her to feel burdened by his problems. So he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I'm fine Deege. How were your lessons with Tutor today?", Cain replied, quickly changing the subject. Now maybe she would leave it alone.

"They were fine. Now he is teaching me how to manipulate different elements. First we are going to work on water. Tutor says that is the easiest one to learn.", she explained.

"That's good.", he replied turning his face away from her, hoping to discourage her from trying to drag anything out of him.

"Cain. What's going on. I can tell when you are hiding something from me. I wish you would just tell me.", DG told him.

He let out a deep breath, and thought _Oh here we go._

"Deege..", he said.


	5. Before Your Love

**(I do not own Tin Man or any of the songs in this story.) (I'm going to try different format for this chapter cause there is going to be some heated discussion and the song will fit in certain places.) (Before Your Love by Kelly Clarkson)**

"Look, nothing is wrong, and if there was, that doesn't mean I'd have to tell you anyway.", Cain replied. A hurt expression came across DG's face and Cain cursed himself for saying that and hurting her.

But then a look of anger flashed across her face.

"Well excuse me Mr. Tin Man for trying to find out what was wrong with my friend.", she replied angrily.

"Nothing is wrong DG.", Cain told her. Hoping that this time she might buy it. But apparently she didn't.

"Oh yeah. Tell that to the bags under your eyes cause to me you look like you haven't had any sleep.", she said narrowing her eyes at him.

And with that, Cain was on his feet and walking away. He really didn't need this right now.

"Oh so now your walking away? What's wrong Tin Man? You scared to even let your friend in and help you?", DG yelled after him. He could tell that she had gotten to her feet and was walking towards him.

Cain didn't reply. He kept walking towards his horse.

"You know what Cain! That's your problem. You always run away from your problems instead of facing them. And you always go it alone. You never let anyone in long enough to help.", said DG. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"I never needed any friends. I do fine by myself.", he replied.

"Oh really? Then how do you supposed you would have gotten out of that suit without my help.", DG asked. He turned to face her.

"I would have figured it out. I didn't need some nosey little princess to save me.", he replied.

DG's eyes grew huge and her mouth went agape. Then out of nowhere she slapped Cain right across the force from the slap sent him spinning around and covering his burning cheek with his hand. He couldn't believe she had done it. She couldn't even believe it.

He turned back around to face her and his stormy eyes met her tear filled eyes. And as her tears began to fall so did rain. The rain then began to fall slightly harder as they stood in silence. A sob broke from her throat and she turned and began to walk away.

"DG! Im sorry. I didn't mean it.", Cain yelled after her. She didn't stop running.

"DG please stop and talk to me.", he said. But still she kept running.

She finally stopped up under a dogwood tree whose blossoms were in full bloom. She had her back to him as he ran up.

"DG.", he whispered as he came up behind her. She didn't turn around.

"Deege please look at me.", he said as he laid his hand on her shoulder. She immediately shrugged it off.

"Damn you Cain.", she finally said.

"Deege…", he began to say but she cut him off. She turned to face him. Tears still steaming from her eyes.

"Don't you understand?", she asked. He looked at her confused, wondering what she meant.

"Don't you understand that the reason I want to know what is wrong is because I care about you. Your my best friend Cain.", she told him.

"But I do DG.", he replied trying to grab her hand. But she snatched away.

"No. No you don't. Cain I care more about you than anything in this world. I do more than care Cain. I love you.", she explained.

"What?", he asked. The last part caught him off guard and he had to do a double take.

"Yeah. There I said it. I love you. I have ever since I met you. When your around I can't breathe. I always feel safe when you are around and when your not, I feel as if something is missing. I feel as if a part of me is gone. And that's why I'm so nosey all the time. It's because I love….", she said, however the last part was cut off when Cain pulled her into a kiss.

DG's eyes were huge at first but then slowly closed as the passionate kiss continued.

_I wonder how I ever made it through the day  
How did I settle for a world in shades of gray?  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
And you don't know how  
And I looked into your eyes  
With the world stretched out in front of me and I realized  
I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again, I wasn't really living  
I never lived before your love_

The kiss ended when they needed to breathe. DG looked at Cain with a confused look on her face. He just smiled.

"You were right DG. I didn't understand. But now I do. And I want you to know that I feel the same way about you. You saved me from hell. From that prison that I thought I would never get out of. You gave me my life back. You gave me something that I thought I would never have again. You gave me my heart back. And DG, I love you. I love you more than life itself.", he told her as he took her into his arms.

_I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before you when my heart was in your hands  
And I don't know how  
I survived without your kiss  
'Cause you've given me a reason to exist_

"I never thought that…", DG began to say, but Cain put a finger to her lips. They both smiled and joined into yet another passionate kiss.

_I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again, I wasn't really living  
I never lived  
I never lived before your love  
I never lived before your love_

And I don't know why  
Why the sun decides to shine  
But you breathed your love into me just in time

When the kiss ended they stared into one another's eyes.

"Im really sorry that I slapped you.", DG said with a smile.

"It's ok. Come on, lets get out of the rain.", Cain replied pulling her back to the horses.

_I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again, I wasn't really living  
I never lived  
I never lived before your love_


	6. Anytime

**(I do not own Tin Man or any of the songs in this story.) (Hey guys, I hope you liked the last chapter as much as I liked writing it. Well I have two more chapters and then it ends. So here we go.) (Anytime, by Kelly Clarkson)**

Anytime you feel like you just can't hold on  
Just hold on to my love and I'll help you be strong  
But your so afraid to lose, and baby I can't reach your heart  
I can't face this world that's keeping us apart  
When I could be the one to show you  
Everything you missed before  
Just hold on now, cuz I can be the one to give you more  
Yes you know

Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side, hey  
Just let me be the one that can make it alright  
I can make it alright  
Anytime you need love baby your in my heart  
I can make it all right

He was surrounded by darkness. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He was in the tin suit. No matter what he did, he couldn't move at all. His heart began to race. He struggled to break free from the dark confines of the suit. He tried to scream but nothing would come out. No one could hear him. He was alone.

Cain woke suddenly from his slumber and sat up. Sweat covering his face, his breathing fast, and his heart beat racing. He looked at his surroundings. He wasn't in the suit, he was in his room. He heard light breathing beside him. He turned his head to see DG asleep beside him.

He ran his hand through his blonde hair. He climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants. He needed some air.

DG reached out for Cain and when she realized he wasn't there, she sat up and looked around the room. She saw him leaning against the balcony door frame, in just his cackie pants. DG got up and walked over to him.

"Wyatt? Are you ok.", she asked as she gently laid her hand on his bare shoulder.

"I had the dream again. But this time it was worse. I can't even describe it.", he replied, his eyes meeting her's.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out. It's going to be ok.", she told him trying to wrap her arms around him to comfort him. He pulled away from her.

"No it's not going to be ok Deege. I can't sleep because I'm scared that the dreams are going to come true. I'm terrified that I'm going to wake up and be back in that damn suit. I can't take much more of this.", he told her as he backed up against the wall and slide down it until he sat on the floor. His head falling forward slightly as he looked at the floor.

He was so exhausted and DG knew that. She needed to help him. To save him one more time. She got on her knees in front of him. She reached out and touched his cheek. Her touch brought his eyes up to her's.

I look into your eyes  
I feel it comin through  
I can't help but want you  
More than I want to  
So baby take all of your fears  
Cast them all on me  
Cuz all I ever wanted,  
Was just to make you see  
That I could be the one to give you  
All that you've been searching for  
Just home on to my love  
And baby let me give you more  
You know  
Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side, I'm on your side  
Just let me be the one that can make it alright  
I can make it alright  
Anytime you need love baby your in my heart  
I can make it all right

"Wyatt, I know this is hard. But you are the strongest person I know. You have never let anything bring you down. You always fought for what you wanted and what you thought was right. You never let me give up and I'm not gonna let you give up.", she told him softly.

"I don't think I'm strong enough anymore.", he told her.

"Yes you are. I know you are. You just have to realize that for yourself. I love you and I will not let you loose yourself or your sanity over this. I want you to know that I am always here for you no matter what. Just like you were for me when I first came here. I will help you fight this. I will face this with you. We will overcome this.", she replied, as she squeezed his hand gently.

He looked into her soft blue eyes. They burrowed into his soul. He knew what she was saying was the truth and she meant every word of it. She smiled sweetly at him. The smile that she always saved just for him.

Now there's no way out  
And I can't help the way I feel  
Cuz you're the fire  
And I'll be waiting right here  
You know my love is real, baby yeah

Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side, you know  
Just let me be the one that can make it alright  
I can make it all, make it all, make it alright  
Anytime you need love baby your in my heart  
I can make it all right

DG gently pulled Cain to his feet and wrapped her arms around him. He too wrapped his arms around her. They stood holding one another for a moment. Cain then realized that as long as he had DG, he could face anything that his past demons threw at him.

Yeah......  
I'm on your side  
Let me be the one  
Let me be the one  
Let me be the one  
Alright


End file.
